


Secrets

by Mapachi



Category: 1Team (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: If they were found out like this, with Sungho standing in between Rubin’ legs as the younger sits on top of his desk, papers to be read and signed laying forgotten and scattered, Sungho would be done for.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> A new Sungho x Rubin drabble, I hope you like it!

If they were found out like this, with Sungho standing in between Rubin’ legs as the younger sits on top of his desk, papers to be read and signed laying forgotten and scattered, Sungho would be done for.

 

The door is locked but they still feel the thrill of the danger of being discovered, Rubin clutches at his hair more desperate, Sungho’s breathing is more uneven and his hands grip with more force than necessary at Rubin’s hips.

 

No one knows about what happens when they are behind closed doors, when no one is able to see the way they look at each other with so much longing, the way they crave the other’s touch so much, sighing in relief when they are able to finally close the distance between them.

 

Rubin’s lips shake under Sungho’s, a breathy gasp leaving his pink lips when Sungho pulls him closer shoving their hips together. Sungho breaks the kiss to instead mouth at the warm skin of Rubin’s neck, feeling his heartbeat against his lips.

 

_“Hyung stop,”_

 

Sungho almost chuckles at Rubin’s soft plea, the younger boy’s actions contradict his request as his grasp on Sungho’s hair tightens, pulling him closer and leaning his head back to give him more access to his neck, how badly Sungho wants to leave his mark behind, to bite at the unblemished skin until red blossoms.

 

But he can’t do that.

 

No when he’s just an employee, an assistant to Lee Rubin the young CEO of a successful company. He was not supposed to fall in love with his boss but in the end he was unable to resist the boy’s charms, he had at first thought of him as a cold and vain man but Rubin had proved him wrong quickly, he was beloved by everyone on the company and always smiled kindly at each worker.

 

Sungho didn’t knew when his boss fell for him too but he didn’t care about that to be honest, no when he had his arms wrapped around him, their hearts beating so fast almost in sync, their breaths mingling together making them grow dizzy.

 

They would soon have to stop, Rubin had a meeting in a couple minutes and he had to be ready for it, had to finish reading the papers that were left forgotten on the desk, but for now Sungho selfishly kept him for himself, pressing their lips together again, feeling comfort in how well they fitted, how their lips moved against the other’s so smoothly.

 

Sungho was conscious their relationship wouldn’t end well, it was impossible for them to have a happy ending, he had already heard Rubin’s father pressure the young CEO to find a wife, had heard Rubin’s reply, a promise that had sounded so empty to his ears.

 

They never talked about what would happen later, never dared to mention the word future, they focused on cherishing the present, on the feeling of pretending to own the other.  They never mentioned that heavy word that was too small to carry all their feelings, they didn’t really need it, no when they could express it with their eyes, their small gestures, it was said in the way Rubin would kiss Sungho’s cheek so tenderly, it was said in the way Sungho often carefully brushed Rubin’s hair back.

 

Love didn’t need to be said out loud to be felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome!!


End file.
